


Urodziny

by Julenenka



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julenenka/pseuds/Julenenka
Summary: - Nawet nie próbuj, Clarke – syknęła. - Już niedaleko.
  
  Ktoś krzyknął, a jej dziewczyna zaśmiała się.
  
  - No chodź, czekają na ciebie.





	

Był ciepły, lipcowy wieczór. Za oknem mocno świeciło słońce, co chwilę jednak zanikało przez chmury, które oddalały się coraz dalej, uciekając od ich świata. Wiedziała, że one i tak przyjdą za kilka dni, popsują cały klimat i ich zaleją. Dosłownie.

Wiatr łagodnie łaskotał jej twarz, delikatnie ochładzając ciało od skwaru, jaki panował. Organizm wręcz domagał się chłodu.

Słońce lubiło czasem ludzi popalić. I to tak maksymalnie.

Clarke siedziała na balkonie, w swoim mieszkaniu na dziesiątym piętrze, na krześle i rozwiązywała krzyżówki. Co chwilę przygryzała długopis, zastanawiała się i przekreślała wymyślone przez siebie hasła.

Clarke Griffin NIENAWIDZIŁA KRZYŻÓWEK. Były męczące, a większość haseł była tak zagmatwana, że naprawdę nie wiedziała, o co chodziło, gdy pytali się ją o prawo fizyczne jakiegoś nieznanego dla niej gościa, który wymyślił to i to, lub gdy pytali się ją o związek frazeologiczny i prosili o wyjaśnienie.

A może po prostu była głupia, bo nie potrafiła zrobić wszystkiego. Kto wie. Stwierdziła jednak, że to wydawnictwo namieszało. Rzuciła książeczkę na najbliższy stoliczek, westchnęła i wręcz wtopiła się w krzesło. Chwyciła w dłoń szklaneczkę z wodą, upiła łyk, odstawiła ją i wzięła do rąk książkę. Otworzyła ją na pierwszej stronie i zaczęła czytać.

Po kilku minutach zamknęła ją z trzaskiem. Nie, ta książka nie była dla niej. Była zbyt drastyczna i cholernie nudna, realistyczna i pokazująca tylko to, dlaczego czytelnik ma zdecydowanie po nią nie sięgać. Griffin miała w zwyczaju robić wszystko na odwrót, dlatego sięgnęła po tę książkę, chociaż wszyscy mówili jej wyraźnie, aby definitywnie tego nie robiła.

 _Well_ , i tak wszystko zrobi po swojemu. Po prostu przeoczy ten nudny początek i przeczyta resztę. Początki zazwyczaj bywały po prostu NUDNE, rozwijające i wszystko wyjaśniające, czasami również to, co niepotrzebne.

Z tyłu trzasnęły drzwi, a na usta Clarke mimowolnie wpłynął uśmiech. Wstała i stanęła w drzwiach, opierając się o ścianę.

\- Hej.

Lexa podskoczyła i uśmiechnęła się do niej szeroko. Miała na sobie białą koszulę, której dwa guziki rozpięła, czarne, szerokie spodnie i buty na obcasie. W ręku trzymała swoją bordową marynarkę, którą zawiesiła na krześle w kuchni. Zrzuciła z ramienia swoją wielką, czarną torebkę, postawiła ją na krześle, na którym wisiała jej narzutka, po czym ruszyła ku Clarke. Pocałowała ją i przytuliła.

Pani prawnik Lexa Trikru. Bardzo szanowana pani prawnik.

Prywatnie jej osobisty diabeł.

Do usług.

\- No cześć. - Zaśmiała się ciepło.

Odsunęły się od siebie na długość ramion, trzymając się za ręce i bujając nimi. Z twarzy Lexy nie mógł zniknąć uśmiech.

\- Potem wychodzimy.

Puściły swoje ręce i udały się do kuchni. Clarke wyjęła butelkę wody spod szafy, najprawdopodobniej gazowaną, i zaczęła obierać cytrynę. Lexa sięgnęła do zamrażalnika i wyciągnęła lód.

Griffin uniosła brew.

\- Tak? A niby gdzie?

Tamta zachichotała, wyłożyła szklanki i włożyła do każdej po dwie kostki lody. Przechodząc obok niej, przelotnie cmoknęła ją w policzek.

\- Zobaczysz jeszcze.

Wzięła od niej wodę. Ta zasyczała w momencie otwarcia, więc Griffin domyśliła się, że była to gazowana woda. Zalała każdą szklankę do połowy, a chwilę potem Clarke dołożyła do nich cytrynę. Obie wzięły swoje szklanki do rąk, stuknęły się, zaśmiały i wypiły do dna.

Na jednym oddechu.

Lekarka dalej zastanawiała się, gdzie jej dziewczyna zamierzała ją zabrać. Do kina? Przecież teraz nic ciekawego nie grali. Na spacer? Za dużo ludzi. Na wycieczkę? Za duże korki.

_Kurczę, Lexa, co planujesz?_

* * *

To całe _potem_ nastąpiło naprawdę późno. Obie udały się do łóżka, a Clarke, jak zwykle, zasnęła pierwsza – to było trochę jej przekleństwo, tak zawsze zasypiać pierwsza. Jeszcze ani razu nie widziała śpiącej, trzymającej ją w ramionach dziewczyny. Trochę tego żałowała, ale no cóż. Ktoś musiał być pierwszym.

Jednak to ona mogła się szczycić patrzeniem nad nią nad ranem. Koszmary niekiedy nie były na tyle mocne, aby musiała przy okazji budzić prawniczkę. Bycie pierwszym zobowiązuje.

Obudziła ją Lexa, która stała nad nią i jakimś kawałkiem wstążki próbowała zawiązać jej oczy. Clarke już otwierała usta, aby coś powiedzieć, ale ta położyła na nich palec, i zanim cokolwiek powiedziała, uciszyła ją.

\- Cii, spokojnie. Nic się nie dzieje. Po prostu… Daj się poprowadzić.

Griffin usiadła wygodnie i pozwoliła, aby jej dziewczyna zawiązała jej przepaskę.

\- Widzisz cokolwiek?

Była ślepa jak kret, a nawet gorzej. Ufała jednak prawniczce i skinęła na znak potwierdzenia.

\- Nic nie widzę.

Niemal wyobraziła sobie uśmiech Lexy.

\- To dobrze. Będziesz szła i będziesz musiała słuchać moich instrukcji, abyś się nie zabiła. Będę cię asekurować w ramach możliwości, ale po prostu… słuchaj się mnie, dobrze?

Clarke kiwnęła głową i wstała. Dziewczyna wzięła ją za rękę i delikatnie pociągnęła. Podłoga cicho skrzypiała pod ich nogami.

Chyba stanęły pod drzwiami, bo Lexa poprosiła ją, aby stanęła. Wyciągnęła w bok ręce i próbowała się rozeznać, ale nic nie poczuła. Po chwili wyczuła, iż ktoś próbuje wsunąć na jej nogi wsuwaki, które kupiła sobie kilka dni temu. Gdy je jej ubrała, sama się ogarnęła, zarzuciła swojej dziewczynie bluzę na plecy i wyszły.

Wtedy zaczęła się jazda.

Zejście po schodach z dziesiątego piętra to niezbyt bezpieczna zabawa, ale udało im się. Wdychając zapach nocnego powietrza, Lexa szarpnęła Clarke i ruszyły do przodu.

Zabijmy niedziałające windy, usłyszała.

Lekarka słyszała tylko wokół siebie szum, jaki robili wokół siebie ludzie i samochody. Co chwilę odzywał się czyjś klakson, a zaraz obok nich zrobiło się zielone światło dla pieszych, bo rozległ się rozpoznawalny dla nich dźwięk.

\- Lexa, gdzie my idziemy?

Ta znowu ją uciszyła.

\- Zaraz zobaczysz.

Jęknęła, dalej pozwalając jej prowadzić.

Raz ktoś na nią wpadł. Próbowała się do niego odwrócić i go przeprosić, ale widocznie tamten człowiek już odszedł.

Poczuła, że weszły na nowy teren, kiedy było słychać więcej rozmów międzyludzkich niż odgłosów samochodów. Próbowała zdjąć opaskę, ale poczuła rękę Lexy na swoim nadgarstku. Warknęła i próbowała się wyrwać, ale jej uścisk był niezwykle silny.

\- Nawet nie próbuj, Clarke – syknęła. - Już niedaleko.

Ktoś krzyknął, a jej dziewczyna zaśmiała się.

\- No chodź, czekają na ciebie.

_Oni?_

Śmiech, tyle śmiechu, a po chwili uciszanie.

Co się tam, do diaska, działo?

Poczuła, że Lexa stanęła, dlatego i ona to zrobiła. Stała sztywno i czekała na jakikolwiek ruch ze strony swojej przewodniczki, ale żadnego nie poczuła. Próbowała ignorować niepokojące sygnały ze środka, ale po chwili poczuła palce wsuwające się w jej włosy, palce, które delikatnie rozwiązywały jej przepaskę, i delikatny pocałunek na karku.

\- Miej oczy zamknięte, Clarke – szepnęła.

Od razu po zdjęciu chusty Griffin zamknęła mocno oczy. Wyczuwała ludzi dookoła niej, którzy na coś czekali.

_Czekali? Niby na co._

\- Lexa, przysięgam, co ty…

Ta się tylko zaśmiała.

\- Otwórz oczy, Clarke.

Otworzyła.

Znajdowała się w parku, a wokół niej stał dziki tłum ludzi z kieliszkami szampana w ręku. Każdy uśmiechał się jak dziki i patrzył na przybyszkę z rozbawieniem. Ktoś, pokazując palce, zaczął odliczać w dół, a gdy one zniknęły, wszyscy ryknęli:

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego, Clarke!

I wtedy zabębnił zegar, oznajmujący północ.

* * *

Impreza trwała do białego rana. Normalnie imprezy trwają od wieczora twoich urodzin do dnia następnego, ale ci szaleńcy postanowili być jak Clarke i zrobić coś inaczej. Wyszło im to prześwietnie, a ona sama nie mogła ukryć, że bawiła się naprawdę dobrze, a gdyby mogła, powtórzyłaby to jeszcze i jeszcze raz.

Gdzieś tak w okolicach poranku wyniosły się z przyjęcia i na piechotę udały się do mieszkania. Były zmęczone i jedynie chciały spać. Wchodząc do domu, rozrzuciły wszędzie rzeczy, przebrały się w piżamy i wlazły pod kołdrę. Ułożyły się i już miały zasnąć, ale do ucha Clarke dobiegł zachrypnięty szept Lexy.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego, kochanie. - Pocałowała ją w kark i natychmiast odpłynęła w sen.

Dzień się jeszcze nawet dobrze nie zaczął, a ona już wiedziała, że będzie świetny, wręcz idealny. Co z tego, że kolejny rok jej życia płynął. Liczyło się tylko to, że miała dla kogo żyć, i czuła się z tym świetnie.

Na pewno nie zamierzała z tego rezygnować.


End file.
